Help to pay the bills
by Errol's Feather
Summary: SQW Day 2: Room Mate AU Emma lives alone in the city with her six month old son Henry, but as rent isn't cheap she needs help to pay the bills. Regina is breaking ties with her parents and also need a place to stay.


_**Author's note:**_ I figured I would try something different and have Emma be the one needing a room mate instead of Regina. This was the result of that.

* * *

_**Help to pay the bills**_

"So as you can see it isn't really much," Emma said after showing Regina the apartment. Practically two bedrooms, quite a big living room, a small bathroom, and a large kitchen area.

"I see," said the brunette, a half smile graced her lips.

"Oh there is one catch you should know about," the young brunette said.

"Oh?" the brunette looked at her, hoping to heaven there wasn't a toilet that was out of order.

"I have a son, six months and he have periods where he cry at night, he usually sleep with me or in the living room," Emma felt her cheeks go into a shade of purple.

"And the father?" Regina wondered as she didn't see the young one present.

"None existent, he is with the neighbor right now," Emma explained. Mrs. Rosen sometimes babysat.

"I think I can manage that, after all this place may not be all that much, but the rent is what I am looking for," said the older woman.

"Good, everyone else back away when I say I have a kid," Emma said honestly.

"Hmm, well I can move in by the end of the week," said Regina holding out the hand, Emma shook it lightly and nodded. Regina gave her a small smile and left. The blonde smiled as she went to get her son, six month old Henry Swan, glad that she had finally found someone she could share her rent with. Having a baby wasn't cheap in the city and right now she needed all she could spare.

* * *

Regina moved what she had of things in by the end of the week as promised. At least what she felt she needed, she would take more when she felt she could afford something bigger. Finally breaking the ties with her parents didn't come cheap she finally learned. Still the twenty-seven years old Regina wanted to stand on her own without the luxury she had in her upbringing for the first time in her life. Emma helped her with the boxes, until she heard Henry's soft cries from the bedroom. The younger woman excused herself so she could care for her son. He was hungry and so she found her breast to feed him.

Once she was done she took Henry with her so Regina could met him. The brunette put down a box in her room, finding it was perfect, even if the shade was purple. Some posters on the wall and her bed assembled and it would be even more so. She looked up to see Emma holding the baby boy, the cutest little boy she had ever seen, and he was babbling happily, looking at her with his brown eyes.

"Regina met Henry, Henry met Regina, she will be staying with us from now on," said Emma in the softest tone.

"Hi Henry, it is so nice to meet you," said Regina in a very soft tone, carefully shaking his hand. Emma looked at her with a smile, this could work out she felt.

"He is pleased to met you too, I was wondering if it isn't too much trouble, could you watch him for a couple hours while I go to work. I should have asked the neighbor but I know she is out," Emma knew she would be asking a lot.

"I think that will work out just fine," Regina carefully lifted him into his arms. Emma smiled as she said, "Thank you so much, I will try not to be gone long, I promise."

Regina gave her a nod and Emma hurried out the door, not to be late.

* * *

Regina wasn't sure when her life became such a mess, but suddenly there she was in the middle of unpacking her things, with a baby on her arm. A baby that was screaming his head off.

She had already made sure that he was feed and his diaper was clean. Clearly it wasn't that. She carefully put him on her bed, far in so he wouldn't roll out, carefully as she tried to assemble a bookshelf. This was insanity she figured, not that she was taking care of this woman's baby, but that he could scream nights when she needed to sleep. Being a cop she needed all the sleep she could get. Not to mention Emma said she would be home fast and clearly that was not the case. She placed some of her books in the shelf before she walked back to the screaming baby. The young brunette knew she was running out of options, still she lifted him up carefully, trying to rock him in her arms.

"Shhh, it is okay, I have you," Regina whispered in the soft tone as she sat down on the bed. She would just take the time needed to calm him.

* * *

When Emma finally returned home, she was excited to see her son. She hated being away from him, especially when work too longer than planned. She smiled as she heard no screaming from the apartment, meaning Regina has worked out well as a sitter. It was good to know if she needed her help in the future. The young blonde made her way to her bedroom where his crib was only to find it empty. Her heart made a jump of fear, only for a second though as she made her way to the room next door. She had probably let him rest with her, if he didn't settle. As it was quiet she opened the door carefully.

The sight that met her was the one that would melt her heart. Leaning against the bed, between multiple boxes on the floor, some opened and some closed, sat Regina, against her shoulder was her sleeping son. Half open across her knee a book she had been reading. By the looks of it a crime novel. On her left side a half empty bottle, on the right side a towel, most likely used to remove regulations that had come from his feeding.  
Emma leaned against the door, whispering, "Regina, I am home."

A small grunt, before she opened her eyes to look at her. It took her eyes a little while to get used to the dark, before she snapped, "Miss. Swan you sure took your sweet time getting back."

"It seemed like you managed just fine without me," said she with a shrug, not being able to hide a smile.

"Just don't make it a habit," said she with a huff, there was no way she would admit she had enjoyed her time with Henry. Slowly she arose with a small groan, deciding that sleeping in that position hadn't been the best. Emma walked over to take her sleeping son. As she did she gave Regina a soft peck on the cheek whispering, "I would never dream that you would be a good baby sitter, all I needed was help with the bills. Thank you."

The brunette didn't even bother to try hiding the sudden blush that spread across her cheeks. She smiled saying, "It was really no trouble, he is an angel."

"Well I should let you go back to your sleep, I am sure you have to work early," Emma said, smiling back. Her blue eyes twinkling.

"I am starting work at eight, so I need to leave at seven," she nodded and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Emma shook her head, wondering if she ever would make sense of her.

Regina closed the door to the bathroom, leaning against it, knowing that she would enjoy this room mate agreement. She didn't really know how much until the next morning. She was gladly surprised to see that Emma had been up before her, only to make pancakes, beside it stood some maple syrup and a red apple. On the note it said, "Hope you have a great day, see you later, Emma."

Regina ate the pancakes, before putting on her uniform jacket and her shield. She took the apple in her hand, wondering how the other woman even know that was her favorite fruit. She smiled knowing this would be a good day. She quickly wrote a note back saying, "Thank you for breakfast, just what I needed. See you later, officer Mills."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


End file.
